customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 8
last time out 33 failed but 2 Managed to complete all 4 stages. Jun Sato became the first ever grand champion when he demolished Stage 1 Almost Broke Stage 2 Powerhoused through Stage 3 and then became the first ever grand champion by defeating the Final Stage with just 0.1 seconds left but Ninja Warrior All Star Teruhide Takahashi became the second ever champion just seconds after Satos Final Stage clear. but since Takahashi completed the Final Stage in the faster time seconds left Takahashi got best performance so it was a bittersweet night for Sato Now its the Eighth tournament and im going to make sure they dont edit my tournaments or be mean to me or post horrible comments or horrible pages about me Stage 1 Obstacles 77 seconds 1 quintuple steps [ for some strange reason the english broadcast calls it the quintuple steps when there is only 4 steps ] 2 rolling log 3 big boulder 4 jump hang 5 warped wall 6 rope climb Competitors 1 Asrul Sani 1. quintuple steps 2 Yusuke Morimoto 1. quintuple steps 3 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. quintuple steps 4 Dion Trigg 1. quintuple steps 5 James Roland Green 1. quintuple steps 6 Christopher Fields CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 7 Shinji Kobayashi 1. quintuple steps 8 Max Levi Siletty 1. quintuple steps 9 Makoto Nagano 2. rolling log. landed on mat but fell back into the water 10 Hidetsugu Setoda 3. big boulder. slipped up boulder 11 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 0.4 seconds left. had 2 failed attempts on the warped wall then on his 3rd attempt he made it up with just 11 seconds left. and also slipped up on the rope climb. and cleared with four thousands of a second 12 Toshihiro Takeda 1. quintuple steps 13 Koji Yamada 1. quintuple steps 14 Takamasa Nagasaki 1. quintuple steps. did spider-like attempt but slipped into the water 15 Travis Allen Schroeder 4. jump hang 16 Katsumi Yamada 3. big boulder 17 Tri Mardyanto 2. rolling log 18 Kota Honma 4. jump hang. foot skimmed the water 19 Takumu Nagasawa CLEAR 22.5 seconds left 20 Hidenori Nagasawa 1. quintuple steps 21 Hitoshi Kanno 1. quintuple steps 22 Yuko Mizuno CLEAR 14.7 seconds left 23 Putra Waluya 3. big boulder 24 Yuuki Yamamoto 3. big boulder 25 Eiichi Miura 3. big boulder 26 Takayuki Kawashima 1. quintuple steps. did spider attempt and fell into the water 27 Takuyu Ueda 1. quintuple steps. tried to race over the steps 28 Chie Tanabe 1. quintuple steps 29 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu CLEAR 37.9 seconds left 30 Brent Steffensen 1. quintuple steps 31 Drew Dreschel 3. big boulder 32 Perry Oosterlee 1. quintuple steps 33 Minoru Matsubara CLEAR 41.7 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 clear of the tournament 34 Jun Sato 1. quintuple steps 35 Teruhide Takahashi 1. quintuple steps 35 attempts 6 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 50 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 brick climb 3 spider walk [ sasuke 5-6 version ] 4 net bridge [ with harness ] 5 hammer dodge [ hammers are foam ] 6 conveyor belt 7 shoulder walk Competitors 6 Christopher Fields 7. shoulder walk. timed out then fell into the water. also took alot of time on the spider walk 11 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 1.2 seconds left 19 Takumu Nagasawa CLEAR 16.5 seconds left 22 Yuko Mizuno 7. shoulder walk. lost balance and fell into the water 29 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 3. spider walk 33 Minoru Matsubara CLEAR 1.6 seconds left 6 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 Obstacles 300 seconds 1 super vault 2 chain swing 3 sidewinder r 4 drum hopper 5 cliffhanger 4 versionare thicker 6 vertical limit 7 gliding ring Competitors 11 Hiroyuki Asaoka 1. super vault 19 Takumu Nagasawa 2. chain swing 33 Minoru Matsumoto CLEAR 163.5 seconds left 3 attempts 1 clear Final Stage/Stage 4 Obstacles 50 seconds 1 salmon ladder 5m[ 5 ledges ] 2 spider walk 10m 3 ring climb 10m 4 rope climb 30m tomer height 55m Competitor 33 minoru matsumoto 4. rope climb. about 35m up 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas best performance: minoru matsumoto so all in all. all 35 failed so no winners this time on ninja warrior!